The Einstein/MMC Developmental Core has the following objectives in line with the national CFAR mission. 1. CFAR Developmental Pilot Awards: To support collaborative, translational HIV/AIDS research at Einstein by funding pilot projects that support the initiation of new HIV/AIDS research activities by both junior investigators and non-AIDS investigators, novel and emerging research opportunities among CFAR members and collaborative research among basic and clinical investigators as well as HIV/AIDS and non- HIV/AIDS investigators. 2. Grantsmanship mentoring: To enhance the institutional capability to attract more NIH AIDS funding by mentoring junior HIV/AIDS investigators in the process of preparing, submitting and successfully obtaining transitional K grants and R series of grants as well as non-NIH grants. 3. CFAR Microgrants Program: To assist CFAR investigators in small, focused steps expected to accomplish successful resubmission of grant applications or manuscripts through the CFAR microgrants program. 4. International AIDS Research: To stimulate basic and clinical research collaborations between CFAR investigators and international HIV/AIDS investigators in low and middle income countries such as Bangladesh, Ethiopia, Guatemala, India, South Africa and Rwanda and help build AIDS research capacity building in these countries. Meetings, Seminars and Workshops: To stimulate and support networking interactions among HIV/AIDS researchers at Einstein through the establishment of formal intellectual and scientific exchanges between CFAR investigators and graduate and post-doctoral trainees that are involved in HIV/AIDS research throughout both the institutions involved.